


Get it Right the First Time

by StealthKaiju



Series: Reflections on Ice and Darkness [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Apologises Profusely, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: “We’re scared to death to try new things because we think we have to get it right the first time.” Joel SalatinOkay, so Pitch and Jack are both at the point where they just want to have sex please, thank you!





	Get it Right the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the smut, for those who are into that sort of thing (ahem). This makes more emotional sense if you've read the others in this series, but maybe could still work as PWP? Not sure.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and especially to those who have left kudos and comments.

Pitch hissed softly as Jack’s nails scratched at the skin of back his neck, and he rolled onto his back, pulling the smaller spirit on top of him. He placed his hands on the small of Jack’s back, sliding them underneath his hoodie and massaging the cold soft skin.

 

Jack gave a roguish smile, moving higher up Pitch’s body so he could kiss him. While Pitch was distracted by this (so wonderfully distracted), Jack reached behind to pull one of Pitch’s hands and place it far lower than it had been.

 

It was a gamble. There was always the possibility that Pitch may be spooked and tense up, and Jack would apologise and move off. Yet, Pitch just gave a growl and retaliated by not only squeezing Jack’s ass but even biting his bottom lip sharply. Jack moaned in part surprise and part pleasure, and Pitch swallowed up the sound greedily.

 

Emboldened, Jack moved his mouth away to bite gently at Pitch’s neck, listening to the soft sigh this elicited. He nipped at the skin sharply, soothing away they sting with his tongue, and felt Pitch buck his hips in tiny, unconscious movements.

 

This had the (blissful) side-effect of rubbing Pitch’s hardness against Jack’s, the friction sending jolts of electricity through Jack’s lower half. He rolled his hips increasing the contact between them, pulling away from Pitch to sit up and rip off his hoodie.

 

Pitch stared at him with hungry eyes and open mouth. He moved his hands over Jack’s torso slowly, rolling the nipples gently between his fingertips and scratching around the pectoral muscles. ‘So beautiful,’ he murmured, barely aware he was saying the words aloud.

 

Jack sat up straighter, moving his arms to his hips in order to display himself better. He smiled. ‘Really?’ He bit his lip. ‘As much as I like you watching me,’ he smirked, ‘I really want to see you too.’

 

Pitch’s eyebrows drew together. ‘You’ve seen-‘

 

‘Pitch, you’re-‘

 

‘It’s worse!’ Pitch snapped, then closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath. ‘It’s all over, it’s-‘

 

‘Pitch,’ Jack said softly, ‘look at me’.

 

When Pitch opened his eyes, he saw Jack’s beautiful azure eyes staring into his, and a soft smile on his face. ‘Listen carefully,’ Jack whispered. ‘I love and accept you. All of you. Scars included. Past mistakes included.’ He lowered his head, so they were bare inches apart. ‘But right now I want to kiss and bite and scratch you all over; want to make you moan and beg and scream.’ His tongue ran over Pitch’s ear, teeth bit the lobe. ‘I want to fuck you. And that,’ he said, sitting up again, quickly moving so he was laying on his side by Pitch, ‘would be much easier if you took your robes off.’

Pitch gave a weak smile. ‘I…I love you,’ he said softly. ‘It’s  just…’ He laughed. ‘I’m just a bit terrified.’

Jack smiled back, more radiant than the bright winter sunshine. ‘Okay, that’s okay. You just… let me worry, you just tell me if you like or don’t like something. Okay?’

 

Pitch nodded, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. With shaking hands he pulled away the shadows that robed him, exposing his chest and also his legs, and also his flushed cock.

 

Jack’s smile grew even more brilliant. ‘God, you’re gorgeous,’ he said reverently, then moved to hover over Pitch again. With fingers and nails, followed by lips, teeth and tongue, he moved over Pitch’s body, and by Pitch’s twitches, trembling and keening was able to work out what spots were ticklish, what spots were to avoid, and which spots made Pitch forget how to talk.

 

Placing his head between Pitch’s thighs, he blew cold air over the balls and perineum, and waited until he had Pitch’s attention.

 

Pitch (dazed and buzzing) looked up to see Jack’s evil grin and then a pink tongue dart out to lick his cock, swirling it around the head and coating it with saliva before he took the whole thing into his mouth.

 

The pressure was perfect. The feel of Jack’s cold wet mouth, the squeeze of his lips as he moved up and down, it was good, so so good…

 

Jack reached for a vial he had been keeping in his pocket for a while, and leaning on his elbow, he kept on sucking Pitch down. He hummed slightly, keeping Pitch distracted while he uncapped the lid and poured the unguent liberally onto his fingers.

 

Placing one coated finger between the crease of Pitch’s cheeks, he slowly moved the finger towards the rim, circling the entrance slowly, pushing it in gently. He kept an eye on Pitch’s reaction.

 

Pitch put more weight on his feet, and raised his hips up, allowing easier access for Jack’s hands as well as letting him push himself further into the wonder that was Jack’s mouth.

 

Jack scissored his fingers to further stretch Pitch out, and curled his fingers to try and find…

 

Pitch felt as if fireworks had shot through his body, from his groin all the way to his brain. He screamed out, an animalistic howl as heat flooded through him, waves and waves, until he almost felt as if he were floating.

 

He comes round after a few seconds (hours? days? who the fuck cares about time anymore?!), lifting his head to see Jack lick the last of his cum off his lips and around his mouth with a smug, self-satisfied expression. And his brain shorts out again.

 

*

 

He feels Jack kissing his inner thighs again, and slowly stroke his fingers in and out of him. He whines softly, taking a deep breath as Jack moves to line his (beautiful, hard, fuck that’s so big, he’s so small, how is it so big?) cock. He nods and Jack smiles, carefully pushing into him.

 

There is a discomfort, a hot stinging burn, but it is quick and fleeting, and he is filled with Jack. And it is perfect. Jack is over him, around him, in him…

 

They rut like beasts; it is primal, almost vicious, and Pitch scratches and claws at him, no rationality left, just a base, needy passion. Jack puts a hand to squeeze Pitch’s cock, and he is gone, that glorious weightlessness back. Jack screams as Pitch tightens around him, and he melts with the pressure, shaking through his orgasm.

 

They lie together kissing gently, entangled threads, for a few minutes, then both fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.  


End file.
